Hephaestus
by Lmb111514
Summary: Aphrodite on 18 things she loves about Hephaestus that delve deep into her mind. Hephaestus/Aphrodite because there just isn't enough of them. one-shot! better than summary!


**Hey guys, I kind of went into a whole 'must read a lot of Hephaestus/Aphrodite fics' stage and while reading them I got this idea. So here it is, a story from Aphrodite's P.O.V. about 18 things she loves about Hephaestus, Enjoy!  
>Disclaimer: Don't own Hephaestus, Aphrodite, or any other gods goddesses mentioned in here! **

**Intelligence**

His Intelligence is so great it passes Athena's. He can solve, think, or figure anything out when asked to. He is all kinds of smart: book smart, street smart, computer smart, sports smart, he knows everything. He never fails to answer a question correctly when you ask him or even help you a little to get to figuring it out. He the smartest person I've ever met. That's why his children are so smart, they get it from him. Though people never seem to realize this. But I do, I always have and I always will.

**Laugh**

His laughter is probably the most beautiful and amazing sound I've ever heard. It's my goal every day to make him laugh at least once and everytime I succeed it makes my day all the better. He's had such a hard life, starting with his mother Hera throwing him off Olympus to him being shunned by the gods and so much more that he doesn't get to laugh or smile much, doesn't get much company. So I visit him regularly and each time I'm there I try to make him smile at least once, just so he can realize that he does have someone with him and that someone is me.

**Obliviousness**

His obliviousness always seems to surprise me. To him he thinks I hate him, am disgusted of him, regret ever agreeing to marry him. But he's wrong, even though I try to get him to realize I don't think those things. He's completely oblivious to my constant glances at him, the loving and concerned thoughts I have about him, the smiles I send to him, everything. But that's one of the things that I like, he's as oblivious as a child is about how horrible the world can be. He believes that everyone has goodness and love in them but just as much hate and evil as well. He is very observative of everything except my love for him and I hope that one day he'll wake up and finally realize it.

**Valentines**

His valentines are the best. He's so thoughtful and creative with things that I look forward to every Valentine's Day and count down until it gets to that day. Every other gift I get from other admirers pale in comparison to his because I only have eyes for him though I try to act like I don't by going out with other men and being 'in love' with Ares, as if I love that buffoon, I've always been more into the sweet, smart, and kind men like a certain someone *cough*Hephaestus*cough*. Every year the gift is something different, something unique. But you know what the sweetest thing is? He's not forgotten one Valentine's Day since I first met him.

**Eyes**

His eyes. Definitely his best feature. They are a beautiful chocolate brown color full of kindness, love, and sympathy. His face is usually void of any emotion so people think he has no heart but all they need to do is look into his eyes and they'd see everything he's feeling. His eyes are like an open book, one of the easiest things to read from him, they show every single emotion he's feeling. I always seem to catch myself staring into his eyes, thinking about them, or drawing them in my notebook but no matter how many times I try to stop myself from doing it I always seem to do it. His eyes are the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, more than anybody else I've ever know. They're beautiful, perfect.

**Youth**

I remember meeting him for the first time. It was when we were still young, just teenagers. He had made a throne designed to keep dad in his throne no matter what and after he got dad out, he became one of the Olympians. I remember being wary of him yet still drawn to him. After a while I got to know him and I realized how much of a kid he was. To this day, millennia's later, he still acts like a big goofball and child if you take the time to realize it. I'll sometimes come home to him singing a song or playing card, video games, or something like that. He seems so carefree and happy when he's in this mood, it's my favorite mood of his. The time when he lets go of all that pain, sorrow, sadness, and loneliness and is just a kid for a while even though he's a however-old-he-is immortal god. I look forward to seeing him like this every day or at least making him like it.

**Obedience**

Hephaestus is one of the most loyal and obedient people you could ever meet. I trust him more than anyone else I know, even my father. He's stuck with me through all the times I've "left" him, always there even if I continue to break his heart continuously. I always want to tell him I love him but I can never gather up the courage to and in the end I just hurt both of us. I feel so guilty every second I'm with someone else other than him, I sometimes wish that he'd just leave me, just so he wouldn't be hurt anymore but he's a stubbornly obedient person and never listens to his head, only his heart. But no matter what, deep down, I'm glad he still sticks with me no matter what, I need him and can't live without him.

**Understanding**

He's so understanding, anything I do that's bad and I apologize for, he'll forgive right away, that happens so many times that I constantly feel guilty. I know it's wrong, but it's like, I know I'm never going to gather up the courage to tell him I love him so I dwell in my sorrow and I try to get rid of that sorrow by dating other men, trying to feel what I feel with Hephaestus with them, but I never do, it's only Hephaestus. I keep trying though, even though it continues to hurt both of us, I need to get away from the sorrow so I do it over and over again. Sometimes I hate how understanding and calm he is when he finds out I was dating someone else, it just solidifies the thought that he doesn't love me because he is always calm when I tell he or he finds out. So it becomes a cycle, I get sick of the sorrow, date someone, break up with them, tell Hephaestus –or he finds out-, he forgives me, I get guilty and sad again and it continues like that and I wish it would just stop.

**Heart**

To everyone else Hephaestus seems like an emotionless person, kind of like Hades or the automatons he builds but let me tell you, he's the complete opposite of that. He's loving, caring, sweet, kind, charitable, forgiving, funny, happy, sad, and so much more. He doesn't spend much time with people because people never take the chance to get to know him so he just works all the time, building extraordinary things that always seem to amaze me every day. I don't get how he's like that! He's been shunned, disgraced, hated, picked on, looked down upon, and so much more yet he's still the way he is. I just don't get it, how could he be so kind and loving with the life he's lived? We've had completely different life's, I've always been handed things on a celestial bronze platter and fawned over while he has had to work hard to get where he is now and he's still looked down upon. It makes me so mad how people treat him, especially Ares. He thinks just because I'm his "girlfriend" and that I "love him" that he's so much better than Hephaestus but I'll let you in on a little secret. Ares is despicable, cruel, sick, mean, idiotic, and an overall horrible person, he's not even a quarter of the man Hephaestus is and he never will be. Hephaestus is the perfect gentleman; I just wish he'd realize that I thought that, that he'd realize how I feel about him.

**Eccentricness**

He's very eccentric, but in the good way. He has a lot of quirks about him. Like when he's nervous he runs his hand through his hair or paces the room, when he's bored he starts to play around with tools and mechanical things to pass the time. When he's amused his lips pull slightly up and his eyes shine for a second before going back to the way before, he bites his lip when he can't figure something out, he stares off into space when he's lost in thought, and he sighs occasionally and rolls his eyes when he's annoyed. He has so many little quirks and idiosyncrasies and I notice and love every single one of them because they define him, they are him. It shows his personality, thoughts, emotions, and so much more, just his antics. That's how I can read him like I book, I know his quirks, small or big, I've memorized them all and I've never forgotten or missed a single one.

**Personality**

His personality is the thing I love most about him. It makes him, him. It's shows his manners, thoughts, loves, wants, and everything else, it shows the real Hephaestus, the Hephaestus that most people who know him don't get to see often if not at all. I'm proud to say that I'm the only person who knows his true self, everyone else gets the cold, emotionless, calm, brilliant, and scary him while I get to see his kind, gentle, loving, and caring side. Hephaestus has so many personalities, each one coming out with different people, that's one of the biggest things we have in common, we both act like different people to every else except for each other. No one understands me and no one understands me, it's exactly the same. I act like a ditzy blond to most people while to Hephaestus I involuntarily become more like my real self, the me I hide because I'm afraid of rejection from everyone else. I love every single one of Hephaestus' personalities but the one I love the most is that one, the one that shows the real him.

**Honesty**

He's probably one of the most honest and loyal people you'll ever meet. No matter how horrible the gods are to him, he's still loyal and protective of them. He likes to speak his mind which gets him into trouble a lot but that's just him, he'd rather say something then keep it all bottled up inside him because if you do then one day you're just going to burst, probably at the wrong person. He's brutally honest, no matter how harsh or cruel the words are, they are true, real, and had to be said; he's the only person willing to do that since everyone else is too scared to. Sometimes his honesty gets him into trouble, but sometimes it saves his life. But at times he likes to keep things from people, not tell them what he thinks or feels. And the sad thing is, I'm usually that person.

**Attitude**

His attitude is so different from most men. Most men are cocky, mean, jealous, anger, hungry, and idiotic people, but he's not. He's humble, nice, sweet, understanding, calm, patient, and brilliant. He never lets his anger, jealousy –if he feels any that is-, or pain control him. He thinks before he acts which is completely different from most boys, who like to fight first and ask questions later. He doesn't get rude or angry, he's just calm and respectful to everyone around him, so much that it irritates me, why can't he, for once in his lifetime, get angry or jealous, why's he so trusting yet just as guarding as well, I don't see how he can be but he is. I wish just once that he's show some anger to me, yell at me, glare at me, clench his fists, growl, anything, anything that will show me that he at least cares but in all the years I've been with him he never has, not once and that hurt me more than anything else, the thought that he doesn't care about me enough to get made, not even once. But yet, I still love his attitude, because it's him, just like it always has been, it shows he doesn't' change like most men, it shows he's different.

**Effort**

The effort he's done in his life always amazes me. How hard he worked to get to become an Olympian despite all the rude, hurtful, and cruel words he got for doing that, he still drove on no matter what. They effort he puts into building his inventions is the one that probably amazes me the most. Everything he makes is different, unique. He takes his time on all of them to see how they'll be, every single thing he makes is special and important to him, everything will make a difference in his eyes. He's exhibited so much effort in his life I'm surprised he's not higher up than he is now. He deserves to be up there with father, uncle Poseidon, and uncle Hades. He's probably done so many things in his life, probably more than they ever have, yet he's just the weapons maker of the gods, just a minor Olympian god. Don't the other gods realize how much they depend on him? How much they turn to him in times of help? But they seem not to realize this as they pick and tease on him and each day I wonder, when will it be enough for him, when will his effort be too much and he'll just explode, let go of all his anger and hate? I fear yet look forward to that day, the day the rest of the gods realize how amazing he is.

**Smile**

His smile is my second favorite thing about him, like his laugh I try to get him to smile regularly, yet more because if he's laughing then he's smiling, but it's unique and rare to get him to even smile yet I've succeeded millions of times but never tire of it and I try it over and over again each day, not having missed a day since I first met him. His smile is probably the most contagious thing about him, everytime I see him smile it fills me with joy and I smile back at him. When he smiles he seems so happy and carefree, just the way I want him to be that I become like that as well. His smile never seems to stop me from smiling or sending waves of happiness and laughter throughout my body. Most people think he is ugly but I dwell more on the good things about him. He's muscled, way more muscled than any god I know, has gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, a beautiful and breathtaking laugh, and an amazing smiled that always seems to brighten my day, in my eyes he's gorgeous, the most perfect god out of all of them just because of his personality, his looks, smile, and laugh just add onto that. He's perfect the way he is and I have always believe that and I hope everyday that someone else will too.

**Trust**

He's so trusting it's insane. He's the kind of person who if he had to go somewhere he'd let you take care of his house, dog, or something else and would trust you enough that he believes you'll take good care of it. It's practically impossible to find someone as trusting as him if they've had a bad life as well, not the same, his life is unique, different than everyone else's no matter how bad it is he's still so trusting and kind, it's not natural but when did I ever say that Hephaestus was predictable? Never, not once. Because he isn't, he unpredictable, he always does the thing or thinks the thing you or anyone else would least expect. He always seems to pick the right people to trust though and it fills me with joy that I'm one of those people he trusts.

**Uniqueness**

Like I've said before, Hephaestus is unique, different than anyone else. No one else who's alive, will live, or has lived has anywhere as close a talent as him. His accomplishments are unlimited, he always seems to do something different for anyone, make every single thing different and it's never, not once been a repeat or similar to another one. He's so unique and I love how much he is, it's one of the things I love about him the most. He's unique and different and no matter what, no matter what you'll say or do, he will never change who he is or what he believes. He sticks up for his thoughts and decisions even if it gets him in a lot of trouble, he's too stubborn to step down and accept defeat so he never does and he always wins in the end, no one, not even Athena, has beaten him and that is the way I like it because it's how things are supposed to be.

**Skills**

Hephaestus has so many skills that the list is too long to know every single one. It seems he's good at everything, archery, building, fighting, contests, running, writing, and anything else you can think of, he's great at them no matter what. He loves a challenge which is probably why he's so good at so many things, if he is challenged than he wants to learn it even more than he did before, just to show them he can succeed in anything they dish out. People always challenge him because they want to be the ones to beat him but they never are, he always beat them, shows him that just because he looks different and is different than the rest of the gods doesn't mean he's not as good as them at many things. So he continues to defeat them and win, and I always watch every single thing he does because it's one side I love of Hephaestus, the stubborn, dedicated, determined, and challenging side.

**I**ntelligence **L**augh **O**bliviousness **V**alentines **E**yes **Y**outh **O**bedience **U**nderstanding **H**eart **E**ccentricness **P**ersonality **H**onesty **A**ttitude **E**ffort **S**mile **T**rust **U**niqueness **S**kills. And they all spell out one thing:

**I love you Hephaestus**

Because I always have and will, no matter what.

**Well, that was longer than I expected and went somewhere different but yet still stayed on the same idea if that makes any sense. Well I should probably go to sleep now since I'm half ready to fall asleep right now which is probably why there are any mistakes or really bad parts in here, I'm kind of not thinking straight. Well anyway I hope you enjoyed it and goodnight!**


End file.
